greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Walking on a Dream
Walking on a Dream is the twelfth episode of the ninth season and the 184th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The Seattle Grace doctors are on edge when a new medical professional enters the hospital; Arizona struggles with the emotional and physical pain of a phantom limb; and while battling pregnancy hormones, an overly-emotional Meredith is confronted with her worst fear. Full Summary Cast Main Cast 9x12MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x12CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x12AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x12MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x12CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x12OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x12AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x12DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x12AlanaCahill.png|Alana Cahill 9x12MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 9x12JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x12ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x12StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x12Jimmy.png|Jimmy 9x12Heidi.png|Heidi 9x12Carla.png|Carla 9x12Brie.png|Brie 9x12BrianTurner.png|Brian Turner 9x12Makena.png|Makena 9x12HarvestSurgeon.png|Harvest Surgeon 9x12NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 9x12Pilot.png|Pilot 9x12Nyah.png|Nyah *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Constance Zimmer as Dr. Alana Cahill *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Wes Ramsey as Jimmy *Navi Rawat as Heidi *Laura Heisler as Carla Co-Starring *Elizabeth Anweis as Brie *Kirk Bovill as Brian Turner *Ameenah Kaplan as Makena *Michael Albala as Harvest Surgeon *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Vito Viscuso as Pilot *Leah Morgan as Nyah Uncredited *Naomi Coai as Surgical Nurse Medical Notes Music Lord Huron - Time To Run (Official)|"Time to Run" - Lord Huron 912 Future Of Forestry Someone|"Someone" - Future of Forestry Matt Hires - Forever Official Lyric Video|"Forever" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from'' the song ''Walking on a Dream, originally sung by Empire of the Sun. *This episode scored 9.01 million viewers. *Although in a dream, this is the last time Arizona Robbins is seen with both her legs. Gallery Episode Stills GA-912-04.jpg 9x12-10.jpg 9x12-11.jpg 9x12-12.jpg 9x12-13.jpg 9x12-14.jpg 9x12-15.jpg 9x12-16.jpg 9x12-17.jpg 9x12-18.jpg 9x12-1.jpg 9x12-2.jpg 9x12-3.jpg 9x12-4.jpg 9x12-5.jpg 9x12-6.jpg 9x12-7.jpg 9x12-8.jpg 9x12-9.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x12BTS1.jpg 9x12BTS2.jpg 9x12BTS3.jpg 9x12BTS4.jpg Quotes :Alana Cahill: Look, I know these cuts are going to be painful, but understand that I am trying to keep your hospital doors open. :Derek: This is ridiculous. You can't close the ER. You went to med school, you have to ask yourself... :Bailey: Do you have a better idea? Because, the way I see it, this woman is trying to keep the hospital from closing, in which case there'd be no patients, we'd have no jobs, and... Some of don't have a few million to fall back on, so, unless you have a better idea, why don't you just sit there and listen to what she has to say? ---- :Alana Cahill: Well, I'll see you in the OR tomorrow. :Derek: Typically, you need to be invited. :Alana Cahill: If things were running typically, I wouldn't be here, now would I? Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes